


【DMV/VD】一封粉红情书引发的血案

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: “哇哦——或许我可以考虑用嘴帮你应个急？假如你觉得不能坚持到回家的话。”“别犯傻了，Dante。”“嘿、这可是教室！”“谁说不是呢。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	【DMV/VD】一封粉红情书引发的血案

**Author's Note:**

> 脑子一热写了个学pa，这俩类比3代大概17岁吧。  
> 窝有多久没写这么日系的风格了。  
> 🚗🚗🚗🚗🚗  
> 能够对自己言行举止负责的请继续往下阅读。 

初夏午后的阳光已经带上了一丝毒辣，风里也裹着些许热度，吹开窗帘的时候捎来知了的聒噪和疑似田径部的喊声。Dante回到教室的时候，安安静静的空间里只有他的孪生哥哥。Vergil坐在靠里的倒数第二排，手里翻着一本分量不菲的古典文选。

这不是他的座位。

Dante走过去，小半个屁股搁在桌角，低头的时候噼里啪啦的水珠顺着他柔软的发梢滚了下来，有一半顺着他的脖子浸湿了领口大敞开的衬衣。他刚换下球衣，然后把整个脑袋伸进水龙头下，他总是这样。

“你怎么还在。”

“今天我值日。”

“……嗯～”

Dante随便哼了一声，听上去有些敷衍。他晃了晃脑袋，Vergil在那些水珠荼毒到他的古典文选之前熟稔地避开。

“你做什么去了。”

“还能做什么，训练呗。”

“是吗。”Vergil用手肘支起下巴，勾起嘴角用没什么笑意的眼睛看着他的弟弟，“那你左边裤兜漏出来的粉红色是什么。”

Dante露出惊愕与心虚混合的表情，他下意识地看向自己的裤兜，然而并没有漏出什么粉红色。他瞬间明白自己大概是被诈了，然而一切都太晚，他的哥哥戏谑地从他裤兜里抽出那封洒了香水的信，举在半空扬了扬。

“我记得篮球队的训练不在教学楼背后，对吧，我亲爱的弟弟？”

“你都知道了还问我做什么。”

Dante撇撇嘴，依然有些心虚地躲开Vergil的视线。

“嗯哼。我只是想知道你为什么还留着它，她一定很漂亮？”

“别这样，哥哥。我不能把这封信扔在学校垃圾桶里，她会被其他人嘲笑欺负的。”

他天空蓝的眼珠子转了两下，突然露出偷腥的猫儿一样的笑意，他俯下上半身，歪着脑袋去窥探孪生哥哥的表情：“你不会是吃醋了吧，Vergil。”

“别这么自恋，Dante——”

但他没来得及更进一步嘲笑他的弟弟，冰凉的水珠摔进他的衣领，Dante柔软温热的嘴唇贴了过来，带着运动后浅薄的汗味。Vergil毫不客气地夺过主导权，他把孪生弟弟压在桌上，甩去差一点滚进他眼里的恼人的水珠，掌心湿漉漉的一片。

“哇哦——”Dante坐在课桌上，丝毫不介意被罩进兄长的阴影里，他眼珠往下挪动了几许，恶作剧地用膝盖顶了顶某个部位，语带揶揄：“或许我可以考虑用嘴帮你应个急？假如你觉得不能坚持到回家的话。”

“别犯傻了，Dante。”Vergil松开系得一丝不苟的领带，一只手穿过Dante的腋下撑在桌上，另一只手解开孪生弟弟的皮带扣。

“嘿、这可是教室！”

“谁说不是呢。”Vergil低头咬上Dante的侧颈，方才滚进他衣领的水珠在那里拉出几条水痕，勾勒出喉结的线条。他已经让弟弟的其中一条腿脱离裤子的束缚，手指熟门熟路地探进某个紧致的小孔里。

Dante的喉结耸动了一下，他把差一点漏出来的轻哼咽了回去，胳膊勾住兄长的脖子。

“……哈哈、你就不怕被人发现吗，我们的模范精英？”

“别把我当成和你一样的傻子，Dante。这个时候不会有人来的，除非——”Vergil把手指抽出来，然后换成自己的一鼓作气顶进去，“你叫的声音太大，把其他人引过来了。”

“——！”Dante咬住自己的手背，努力凶狠地瞪着他的兄长，“你真是个、魔、鬼！”

“多谢夸奖。”

Vergil捉住Dante光裸的左腿搭在自己肩上，再次用力地撞了进去，Dante失去平衡地向后倒去，然后被他的兄长扼住了腰。他的兄长把他整个压在桌上，一边操弄一边用嘴堵住后续的惊呼。这根本不能算做亲吻，他们只是在争夺谁能先把对方的嘴唇咬破。Dante搭在Vergil肩上的小腿发出阵阵轻颤，只穿着袜子的趾尖用力地蜷缩起来。他被毫无技巧地碾过某个敏感的部位，细细密密的快感顺着末梢神经冲进中枢。

“Dante。”Vergil居高临下地眺望着他，，舌尖随意地舔了一下被咬破地唇角，他的弟弟在这种时候总是与他旗鼓相当的倔强。“你看看你，从小你就是个爱哭鬼。”

“去你的——！”某个敏感点的再次冲击打断了他后继无力的咒骂，他努力平复着呼吸，咬牙切齿地低吼，“除了嘲笑被你操到哭的弟弟，你就没别的能耐了吗！”

与Dante如出一辙的蓝色眼珠骤然变得很深，在那深处或许聚集了危险的气息。Vergil呼出一口气，停下在孪生弟弟体内的冲撞。

“Dante……这可是你说的。”

他被翻了过来，然后Vergil死死掐住他的髋骨。肉体撞击的声音与桌脚碾过地面的声音混在一起，Dante只得抱住桌沿不让自己摔下去，两脚悬空的课桌在他身下摇摇欲坠。

“——唔、V……Vergil，停下、我快要、射出来……”

“我不记得——嗯！我有禁止你、射出来！”

“停、但是……会射进桌肚里——”

他的兄长非但没有停下在他体内的撞击，反而更加用力地顶进深处。

“没关系、这是你的课桌。”

“你这个混——啊！”

Dante攥住桌沿的手指关节泛起了白色，他射了出来，剧烈的白光嗡地占据了他的视野，他只能看见满眼跳动着的星火。他的大腿痉挛起来，原本悬在桌边的腰软软地塌了下去。但是Vergil并没有停止，他手指陷进Dante大腿内侧的肌肉里，然后他把这条腿捞了起来。

“别偷懒，Dante。”Vergil扣着Dante的腰把他撑起来些许，Dante听见他的兄长贴在他的耳畔，急促的喘息里是掩不住的情欲，“我还没、射——”

“你这、个——啊、啊～！”脱离桌面的悬空让Dante下意识想要去寻找其他的支撑，但是除了钉在他体内那的根肉棒和箍在他腰髋上的手臂，他没能找到任何其他的支点。恍惚间他看见桌面上皱皱巴巴的粉色信封，他还没来得及思考，再次狠狠碾过内壁的高潮让他情不自禁地战栗起来，然后喷薄而出的液体将他的体内灌满。他的脊背绷得笔直，在Vergil射进他体内的同时再次射了出来，黏黏糊糊的液体不偏不倚地落在乱七八糟的信封上，很快泅成一片，透里面晕得一塌糊涂的字迹。

Dante被他的兄长搂在怀里跌回椅子上，Vergil并没立刻退出来，他把下巴搁在孪生弟弟的肩头，随手抓过信封抹了两下沾在Dante小腹上的粘稠液体。

“好吧，我承认，这玩意儿或许还是有点用场。”

Dante气得一句话也不想说，他的脚趾还有些发软，他决定回去的路上一定要敲诈他的兄长一个草莓冰淇淋——不！两个！

—END—


End file.
